fabled_albionfandomcom-20200215-history
Steps
'♥ What you should expect' : An ever-expanding library of the greatest, longest Fable RP you've ever seen. What started as a simple, one-liner RP has exploded into the vast adventure you see here, following the lives of many different residents of Albion and surrounding countries alike. Come in and add your story to the legacy. : A chatbox of eternal shenanigans. The chatbox... the heart of Fabled Albion. This is where the glory really happens; we're all very close and consider ourselves a tightly-knit group of friends. So don't be shy, jump in, we absolutely encourage you to join the all night party! We love new friends; the more the merrier. JOIN OUR CULT. : A relaxed atmosphere of friendly writers. Some forums require these massive, thousand-word minimum posts. You won't find that here. We're relaxed and encourage you to write the amount that is comfortable for you. Even a paragraph or two would be fine! Don't feel pressured to write massive posts! '♥ Steps before joining... [ last updated 03.03.2012 ]' : 1. Get caught up, visit chat. 'While we enjoy people who can just jump right in without direction, we really like to keep a sense of consistency and chronology to the story. Please check out our plot thus far for a condensed version of what's going on in the game-word and above all, the Rulebook before anything else. Visit chat and let us know you're interested in joining! We don't always notice or see new applications. Don't worry, I swear, we're hella friendly. If no one's on when you log in, try back in a few hours—we're usually ''all on around 7:00 PST. : '''2. Think of your character. Your character is yours to do with what you please, regardless of whether you adopt a canon that has been left off by another player or an OC who's just dipping their feet into Fabled Albion. It is recommended to come in with an idea of your character's story arc; a beginning, middle, and where you want to go with them character-development-wise. Are you bringing a tale of a wimpy, average Joe who grows to be a hero? Or a cruel bandit who develops a heart? Or even a slave-driving, wealthy aristocrat who never truly learns the errors of their ways? In Albion, things are never quite what they seem. : 3. Read the rulebook. I can't stress this enough; it is imperative that you read the rulebook and get acquainted with how we do things around here. We just can't have people around here if they are too impatient to read the rulebook; this is a game where patience is a virtue. Probably our only virtue. Just a Mar. 2012 note; ''there's a big section on Diceroll Combat—we never really use it, so unless you're really interested in that, you can skip that section. ^w^'' : 4. Applications and Making an Account. '''Fill out your application on this wikia, instructions on the page. Leave us a message in the chat room so one of us can go check it out. Afterward, go ahead and make an account for your character ''using the character's name (First Last)'' and fill it out according to the character and just wait for an admin to validate it. We ask you to do it like this because our registration is by admin approval only—we've had bad run-ins with under-18 players. We hope you understand! ^_^ : '''5. Start posting. Once your account is validated and your application has been approved, you're free to jump in and start posting! Welcome to Fabled Albion! Hang out in chat, invite someone to thread with you! ::::::::::::::::: Next! → Category:Getting Started